Fallen Angel of Mine : Revelations
by Keedan Aytlinn
Summary: The second part of the title says it all, in more ways than one...SD (Complete)
1. is sorry enough?

Disclaimer: I know the characters don't belong to me yadda yadda yadda, only Phoenix Matt and Greg do  
  
Summary: the last part of the title says it all really "revelations"  
  
Season: seasons 7 and 8 onwards  
  
Rating: PG-13 due to an implied sexual situation, mild course language, little bit of violence and a major character death (not perminate don't worry)  
  
Pairing: Sam/Daniel and Jack/Janet  
  
Spoilers: a lot!!! But mostly big ones for Fallen, Homecoming and Stargate Atlantis and also the rumors of Jack's promotion.  
  
Reveiws: yes please, keeping in mind that this is my first fic for Stargate, even though I've always been a fan.  
  
Fallen Angel of Mine/Revelations  
  
Capter 1- Is Sorry enough?  
  
November 11th 2003  
  
(1430 hours)  
  
Admeration from afar, that was all he could seem to do when he was around her, he could never muster the courage to tell her how he felt. And that alone ate at him, amoung other things. Since returning to Earth after descending, Daniel had been confused about a lot of things, who he was, was a big one. He had descended with no memory of who he was and to start with he'd liked that, not knowing who he was made it easier to go on with whatever life path he chose to take without the thought that this wasn't like him. But after seeing these people come to his new home and tell him that he was once a good friend their's made him think that maybe his old life was worth going back to. When he first saw her, his only thought was to hide, she was the most beautiful woman he'd seen in what little memory he had at the time, so he'd pushed past her to go back to his tent in hopes that she would not see his vulnerability. At the time, he hadn't realised how much that had hurt her.  
  
After talking to Jim, 'I mean Jack, tell you what I think everyone got a bit of a kick out that little slip up' she had come to talk to him. She was trying her best to make him see how good a person he was and that he should go back with them. He knew he had made her feel a little better when he remebered her whole name when he had trouble remembering Jack's, Samantha Carter, how could I possibly forget that name?. He'd agreed to think about going back, knowing full-well that he intended to, he had not wanted to seem over eager. Just before Sam had left his tent, he had asked her if there had been anything between them in the past that he couldn't remember, but she had told him that they were only ever really good friends and nothing more. He had flashed her a sadded smile before she left, withholding his true emotions until she had gone.  
  
He'd been back for about a week now, and as far as he could tell, he'd remember everything from his past, encluding the deaths of his parents when he was 6 and the death of his wife Sha're a little over 4 years ago. Suddenly he felt as though someone had come along and thrown a huge weight back on to his shoulders that, at first, seemed to hard to bare. The one that he had blamed for his own death, Jonas Quinn, had left a few days ago, after the escape from Anubis' ship that had been threatening his homeworld of Kelowna. Jonas had been the fill-in member of SG-1 since Daniel's death, which hadn't been the easiest thing to deal with, but now that he had gone home it was starting to feel like old times again.  
  
* * * (1500 hours)  
  
Sam was sitting in her office working on one of her technolocical gismo's when Daniel gently knocked on the door frame attracting her attention, he had his neck slightly stretched out and was leaning over the threshold as though he was trying to come in but his feet refused to take the step.  
  
"Daniel, come on in," she told him, with a faint frown that twisted his stomache. He had to admit, he deserved that.  
  
Taking the few steps into her office, he went over to the farthest corner of the room and turned to face her.  
  
"I came to say that I was sorry." He said simply, but with all the sincerity that he could muster.  
  
"For what?" Sam responded, though she still hadn't lost the look on her face.  
  
"For pushing past you, and when we were on the planet you found me on. Jack told me after we got back that I'd hurt by doing it, that's why I'm sorry, that and because I never came to see you while I was with the ancients after I ascended,"  
  
Her features seemed to soften at his explaination and apology, and he felt it safe to move closer and sit on the side of her desk.  
  
"Jack was right, Daniel. It did hurt, but your apology's accepted,"  
  
And for the frist time since they'd been back Sam had a true smile on her face that was mimiced sortly after by Daniel. He knew he wasn't off the hook just yet but he let himself smile at the fact that they where starting to get things sorted.  
  
"Why?" Sam asked, breaking the silence.  
  
Daniel lowed his head and stared at the floor, he knew this was coming and he played through his mind what he was going to tell her but it still didn't make it easier, and he couldn't back out now.  
  
"At the time, I thought they needed me more. I'm not trying to make it sound as though you didn't need me but,... well, they... they were in more life threatening situations I mean Teal'c he was losing an uphill battle with his symbote and I had to be there to put him back in the fight for his life, as a kind of guide, I guess. And Jack, I thought the only way he'd get off that ship was with me, and the only choices he had was ascention, or death, and for that I'm sorry, I should have had more faith in you and Teal'c that you'd get him out..." after a puase, Daniel continued to speak, "... That explaination in itself, isn't intirely true, I mean it true in the fact that, yes they were in life threatening situations, but there's more to it than that..." Daniel paused again, this time for a little longer and just as Sam was going to break the silence, he started again "I didn't come to see you for another reason, and this is hard for me to say so if you want me to leave afterwards I will. I didn't come to see you because I didn't think I'd be able to leave again,"  
  
There, he'd said it, and so far she hadn't told him to leave. Sam still had that same look on her face and he was releaved, she didn't have to ask what he meant by his last sentence because, like always, they knew what the other was talking about even if no one else did. They had a connection like that, they always had, ever since they first met on Abydos.  
  
"You're not asking me to leave?" he ventured after the moments silence.  
  
"No," she answered him simply.  
  
"No?" He clearified, and in response she simply shook her head.  
  
"So what now?" Daniel asked awkwadly, to his surprise Sam only grinned. "Sam that look is starting to scare me,"  
  
Sam only chuckled and got out of her chair moving over to him until she was right in front of him. Nervousness took hold and he started squirming and figiting with a near by pen.  
  
"Slightly nervous are you Daniel?" she smiled at him knowing full well that he was more than slightly nervous, but grinned evilly at him making him even more nervous. Besides he looked really cute when he nervous and vulnerable and she was just soaking it up. Without another word he did something that made her eyes go wide with surprise, and it was definately unlike him, which he knew that she knew. He leaned forward, putting his hands on the middle of her back and pulled her to him, their faces only inches away from one another, then he moved one of his hands to the back of her neck and leaned in planting a soft, gentle, yet passionate kiss on her lips. As they were kissing, Daniel slowly slid off the desk, and Sam took full advantage of it and leaned in to him even more so that their bodies were as close as they could be, they then lowered themselves down to the floor. In Sam's mind, she was in heaven with her newly found fallen angel, and she didn't intend on letting him go any time soon, and by the deepening of their kiss, she knew he felt the same way. After what seemed like forever, the kiss had to be broken for air to fill their lungs again, but the gap in time didn't last that long and as soon as they had new air in their lungs, they went in for another, more passionate kiss as if it were going to be their last.  
  
* * * 


	2. the debriefing

Chapter 2 – The Debriefing  
  
(1535 hours)  
  
"So....? Are you on speaking terms again Danny boy?" Jack sat across from his younger friend and fellow team mate in the brief room over looking the 'Gate room. they were 10 minutes early for the debrief surrounding the events on, and to with, Jonas' homeworld of Kelowna and Anubis. And although Jonas had gone home, it was still going to be done, it just had to come mostly from Daniel and would most likely be one sided due to Daniel's dislike of the guy, which Jack could understand.  
  
"Things are fine Jack," He told the older man evenly, but couldn't quite keep the grin off his face, and just hoped that his older friend hadn't noticed, but knowing full well that he probably had.  
  
"By the size of that grin I'd say you're on more than just speaking terms," Jack said with a smile on his face.  
  
Yep, he'd noticed, now Daniel was going to have to spill the beans about the events of earlier and his kiss with the Major. It had gone on for more than half an hour, the gentle 'I love you's' and the light kisses and caresses, all the while just holding on to each other, not wanting to let go.  
  
"Yes, we're on more than just speaking terms, Jack, but please don't say anything news travels like wild fire through this place as it is, and I'm not saying that as though I don't want people to know, I just want to get Sam's approvel first, that's all,"  
  
"Wow, Daniel, she got you wrapped around her little finger," Jack stated with amusement.  
  
"Yeah, and you what Jack? I love it, I wouldn't have it any other way," Daniel said with sincarity and in defence of Sam, he didn't want Jack to think that she was a temptress, even though she'd stolen his heart.  
  
"You're a lucky man Daniel, you know that? I envy you, I really do," Jack sighed with a small smile on his face.  
  
It was then that Teal'c came in followed by Sam who smile lovingly at Daniel when she saw him, Oh yeah, I envy him, Jack thought to himself and smiled at the two newest arrivals to the room in recognition. Teal'c sat in his usual spot next to Jack while Sam went around and took the seat next to Daniel, it was also her usual spot but this time she seemed a lot more comfortable, if Daniel hadn't of said anything to him, he would have guessed it on his own by the looks on their faces. Teal'c however, seemed oblivious, which didn't surprise Jack at all, if Teal'c did notice, he knew that his buisness was his own and so was their's.  
  
"I guess we're early," Sam stated to no one in particular, although Teal'c replied.  
  
"Indeed," he said simply, sometimes they had to wonder weather Teal'c was even capable of more complex speech, but no one ever voiced their curiosity and just kept it to themselves.  
  
As if on cue Gen. Hammond came in with a couple of offcials, and whatever happy thoughts they may have been, or for some, were definitely thinking, were sunk at the sight of one of them, Col. Maybourne, They all thought in unison. Jack let out a breath and put his forehead on the palm of his hand shaking it slowly.  
  
"Great, just great, the ass has arrived," He said more to himself than to anyone else, even though everyone heard him. Daniel silently chuckled while Sam put her hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh. Teal'c however kept his serious and threatening look, which did a good job of scaring the crap out Maybourne. To play it safe he took the seat next to Sam instead of the one next to Teal'c, trusting his life more in the hands of Major Carter than in the hands of a very angry Jaffa.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill!," Hammond burst out at his second in command.  
  
"I argree with O'Neill, GeneralHammond," Teal'c stood to defend Jack, no one liked Mayboure, including the general, but because of his rank, Hammond had to defend the Colonel.  
  
"Teal'c!" Hammond had just about lost it and all Sam and Daniel could do was hold in the urge to burst out laughing, and it wasn't an easy task.  
  
"I'm not going to stand for this!" Maybourne finally spoke out.  
  
"Then stay seated!" Jack retaliated.  
  
He was almost over then edge as well as the general. Maybourne had a way of really getting on peoples nerves, and it was always for good reason. Once he had almost had Teal'c die on his watch, but that wasn't what made it so bad, it was the fact that Maybourne had actually wanted Teal'c die that got everyone riled up. Even before that he'd lost the second stargate, and didn't help in it's recovery. It was those thing's and many more like them that got Maybourne in the top-5-things-that-people-hate list.  
  
"Stand down Jack!" Hammond demanded a little more subdued.  
  
Having calmed himself some what, Jack retook his seat, as did Teal'c, and glared solely at Maybourne.  
  
"Why does he have to be here?" Jack asked in a low fuming voice.  
  
"He just has to be, Jack, now please, just ignore that fact that he's even here if you have to, just no more out bursts, ok?" Hammond asked quietly.  
  
"Yes Sir," Jack replied with a mock grin and solute.  
  
Retaking his seat, George Hammond looked his leading team, SG-1, over. He envied their closeness, the bond they all seem to have for each other, and for some of them, he thought, glancing over at Sam and Daniel, an even stonger bond than I first thought.  
  
"Jack could you begin the debrief?" Hammond asked rather than ordered.  
  
"Yes Sir, as you can obviously tell, we found our Danny boy alive and well,..."  
  
In normal situations Daniel would have retaliated to Jack's use of his pet name but he decided to let it slide, deciding that he was to happy holding Sam's hand under the table to bother.  
  
"...and to our dismay, he didn't have a clue who we were but he came back with us anyway, and now remembers everything, but forget Daniel having his memory for this, 'cause he didn't. Anyway, we went back to Vis Uban, but found nothing by way of technology. Daniel, however, corrected his own translations that Jonas had used, after realising he could read the language 'Ancient's', and was able to properly translate the tablet thingy, which we then used to lure Anubis to the planet so that we could destroy his..." and using his hands as though he were saying how big a fish was "...really, really big gun. We did that with the help of our friends the Tok'ra, great guys those. Then me and Carter flew the F-302 and destroyed the Exhaust System after getting it's location from Daniel and Jonas... Daniel, you're up,"  
  
After saying his piece, Daniel took over.  
  
"Well ok, firstly, it was a fake tablet that was planted to attracted Anubis. Just thought I'd clearify that, well it was up to Jonas and I to go aboard Anubis' ship and find out where the vent was located so that Sam and Jack could destroy it. Well we found it but after we relayed it Jack and Sam, we were found out by alarmed Goa'uld and Jonas hoisted me in to one of the room's air vents, but he didn't get the chance to get in himself and he was captured, but because of the Tok'ra's radioactive isotope in my blood they didn't know I was there. They obviously used their mind reading device on Jonas and found out about his homeworld of Kelowna and the rich stocks of Naquadah. After they took him I was able to get out of the vent and move freely, to a degree, around the ship with at least a few hours left before I was able to be detected by the ship's scanners. While Anubis was on his way to Kelowna, unbe-knowence to us, I looked for Jonas. After I'd found him I had to try and get him out of his charged cell, and I was close to being detectable, it was after Anubis tested his weapon, after fixing it, and having the test fail that there was a power failure and the cell's walls lost charge, allowing Jonas' freedom. Teal'c?..."  
  
Daniel hand the floor over to Teal'c.  
  
"Indeed DanielJackson, I had gone to see the System Lord, Yu, offering a tempory allience in order to defeat a common enemy, and at first Lord Yu had accepted the proposal, it was sort lived however, when he called off the attack and had me imprisoned. As prisoner of Lord Yu, I spoke with his first prime and I was informed that Lord Yu had been growing increasingly unreliable, using the sarcophagus more and more frequently to sustain him. I told him that to best serve his master and defeat Anubis, he should turn over command of the System Lord fleet to Baal, who agreed to the new plan. I then returned to Earth to inform the S.G.C. that Baal would bring the System Lords' fleet to Kelowna to catch Anubis off guard and destroy his ship, and in exchange the Goa'uld would leave Jonas' planet alone forever, it was then that I re-joined Major Carter and O'Neill on Kelowna, Major Carter?"  
  
"Thanks Teal'c, after Anubis' first test of a naquadria-powered weapon was a failure, he realised what he needed was located somewhere on Kelowna... a crystal containing all the research data of the Goa'uld who experimented with naquadria on the planet a thousand years ago, we also figured this out, and myself, Teal'c and Dreylock went to locate the jewel in a Kelownan museum storage facility. we found it, only to be immediately surrounded by Jaffa forces,"  
  
At that, Daniel takes over.  
  
"Yeah, that's when Jonas remembered that one of the artifacts found on his planet was a transporter ring platform. We ring down to the planet and find ourselves in the storage room with Sam and Teal'c, and thanks to the element of surprise, we were able to fight our way past the Jaffa,"  
  
Sam continued,  
  
"We then got the crystal back to the underground bunker only to find that we'd been ratted out, and that Anubis' first prime and Jaffa were on their way to get the crystal, after arriving they shot that rat and ordered everyone else to be shot as well, it was then that Baal's fleet turned up and destoyed Anubis' mothership. Some shots hit the city, and a skirmish erupted as the underground facility was shaken. Anubis' first prime escaped through the Stargate, while we took care of his forces. Jonas however, took a staff weapon blast for Daniel, saving his life,"  
  
Once again Jack takes the floor.  
  
"Yeah, then we came home waggin' our tails behind us, Jonas gets his shoulder patched and goes home, the end kids," he gives a slight winke and a small grin.  
  
"The team is offically on two weeks stand down, alright, dismissed," Hammond says and lets his leading team go.  
  
* * * 


	3. time well spent

Chapter 3- Time Well Spent?  
  
(1630 hours)  
  
"Well, I don't know 'bout you three, but that debrief sucked!" Jack said at almost a growl as they walked the halls of the Cheyenne Mountain Complex on their way to the mess hall.  
  
"I don't know, I thought it was really amusing from where I was sitting," Daniel baited knowing full well that it would get on Jack's nerves.  
  
"Daniel..." Jack growled in warning at his young friend, but all it seem to do was get them all laughing at him, even Teal'c was amused at the annoyance Jack was feeling.  
  
"Ahh, forget it!! I'm outta here. I'm goin' fishin'," Jack let out in frustration, turning off to go to the elevator.  
  
"Sorry Jack!" Daniel yelled out just before the doors closed.  
  
"I too, will retire to my quarters, MajorCarter, DanielJackson," Teal'c tilted his head with his hands behind his back. Turning around he made his way to his quarters.  
  
"Have a good break Teal'c," Sam told him.  
  
"Indeed," He replied simply, without turning around.  
  
After he was gone Sam and Daniel continued down the hall to Daniel's office. The thought of food from the mess had seem to have gone completely from their minds as it had from Jack and Teal'c's.  
  
"So, what are we going to do for the two weeks down time?" Sam inquired matter-of-factly, a mischevious grin playing across her features.  
  
"Your place or mine?" Daniel asked reading her facial expression like a book.  
  
"Hmmm... yours, it's probably cleaner than mine, anyway," Sam replied after some thought.  
  
"My place it is then," He confirmed and they changed direction heading for the elevator that Jack had departed in.  
  
* * *  
  
(1650 hours)  
  
They'd arrived at Daniel's apartment a few minutes ago, and Daniel was now in the kitchen, prepairing two cups of coffee while Sam used his bathroom to freshen up.  
  
"How many sugars Sam?" Daniel called to her in the bathroom.  
  
"Just the one," She called back.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds about right, your sweet enough even without the sugar," He told her.  
  
"Awwww...." Sam said right behind him putting her arms around his midsection, making him jump in surprise that she'd been able to sneak up behind him.  
  
"Ahh!!" Daniel yelped in response.  
  
"Scare you did I?" She teased.  
  
He leaned in to her emdrace from behind, turning his head around as far as it could go to look into her eyes. And he smiled at her.  
  
"Yeah, but it's a scare that I could definitely get used to," Leaning back slightly, he put his hand up and gentlely behind her her head, pulling her closer to him so that he could kiss her.  
  
"I love you," He whispered have they broke.  
  
"I love you too," She whispered back.  
  
"Forget the coffee?" Daniel let out weakly, turning around to hold her properly.  
  
"Just what I was thinking," Sam whispered in reply.  
  
Moving slowly, Daniel walked backwards, leading Sam towards his bedroom, all the while kissing her lightly while she began to lift his sweat shirt up and then over his head. Going into his room, she kicked the door closed behind them.  
  
* * * 


	4. together, engaged and expecting

Chapter 4 – Together, Engaged and Expecting  
  
February 25th 2004  
  
(3 Months 2 Weeks later)  
  
(0600 hours)  
  
Third time lucky Sam, third time lucky, Sam thought to herself as she took the tester out of it's container. The first two hadn't given her the answer she was wanting so she had told herself that the third one definitely would. Yeah right Sam, who are you kidding? Of course it'll be the same as the first two, no-one's that lucky to pick three dud tester kits off the shelf!, regardless of that thought she proceeded to test for a third time. Yep, I thought so, 'Positive'. That's it, I'm finished.  
  
"Maybe I should get a fourth opinion," She grumbled to herself "The first three opinions sucked,"  
  
What am I thinking? She thought, and mently slaped herself. I should be happy about this, not disapointed, what kind of mother am I going to be? I don't even think of the bigger picture, only my career. I'm evil! I'm sorry baby,... I'm sorry Daniel.  
  
Taking the three pregnancy tests, Sam put them in the big bin outside. Daniel had left early that morning to go in to work, he'd left a note for her on the bed where he would usually wake up next to her:  
  
Dear Sam,  
Sorry I left you to wake up alone, but I had  
a lot of work to do and needed to come in  
early, see you when you get here.  
Love always, Danny.  
  
Getting herself together, Sam changed out of her PJ's and in to casual clothes that she would, again, change out of and in to her unifrom, when she arrived at SGC, and went out of the apartment.  
  
* * *  
  
(SGC, 0600 hours)  
  
"What do you think Jack? Is it too soon?" Daniel asked his colleage who was sitting at his desk.  
  
"Well, how long have you been together?" Jack inquired.  
  
"Three months, 2 weeks exactly," Daniel replied without a moments hesitation.  
  
"Not that you're counting or anything," Jack stated with dry sarcasm.  
  
Daniel only gave him a whithering stare and proceeded to say, "Well?"  
  
"You know, I was once told, can't remember by who, but anyhow, that's not the point, that when the times right, you'll know."  
  
"That's your way of wriggling out the question, isn't it?" Daniel asked bluntly, although he had to admit, it was sound advice.  
  
"Yeah, you got me there, but I'm not budgin' on that advice, 'cause I happen to think it's pretty damn good, if I do say so myself," Jack admitted, it was too hard to lie to Daniel, so he didn't bother anymore.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'll leave you be then. Besides Sam will be here soon," Daniel dismissed himself, and headed for the door. Just as he reached the door, Jack's voice came from behind him.  
  
"You'll know Danny, you'll know,"  
  
Turning half around, Daniel flashed his friend a thankful smile and left the room, closing the door gently behind him.  
  
Wow Danny, Carter's gonna be stoked when you Propose. I only wish I could see the look on her face when you go down on one knee and pull out that ring you showed me, I'm just glad you don't have to worry about regulations, being a civillian and all.  
  
* * *  
  
(1610 hours)  
  
Sam got to the SGC in record time, she had wanted to get there before Daniel expected her there, so she could quickly slip in and out of the infirmery before he realised she had arrived. She needed to talk to Janet and get her to do a test to see how far along she was, Sam suspected that it was about two weeks but she needed it comfirmed.  
  
"Janet?" Sam called after knocking softly on Janet's office door.  
  
"Come on in," Came Janet's voice from inside the room.  
  
Slowly opening the door, Sam poked head in before entering the rest of the way.  
  
"Sam, what can I do for you?" Janet asked professionally.  
  
"Serious 'girl talk' Janet," Sam told the doctor.  
  
"Yes, I'm getting that, loud and clear. What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's actually 'wrong', more good, than 'wrong', and overwhelming..." Sam started to say.  
  
"Sam! whoh, slow down! Just tell me what it is," Janet said trying to get Sam calm.  
  
"Just spit it out?" Sam asked  
  
"Yeah that would be good,"  
  
"I'm pregnant," Sam told her simply with a smile playing across her features.  
  
"Pregnant! Wow, I didn't even know you were seeing anyone!" Janet let out.  
  
"Well no one does, except the colonel,"  
  
"How does Jack know if no one else does? Wait it's a member of the SGC, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah," She revealed  
  
"Who?" Janet asked almost forcefully.  
  
"Daniel,"  
  
At his name, Janet's jaw dropped, she would never have picked it. She'd always thought that Sam and Jack had more of a 'thing' than Sam and Daniel, but she had to admit, she was one lucky lady to have snagged the most eligible, and wanted bachalor on the base.  
  
"Alright," Janet said and composed herself before continuing, "So I'm to guess, 'complete silence'?"  
  
"For now, yeah. But could you test me to see how far along I am?"  
  
"Yes, of course,"  
  
After a few minutes Janet came back into the room with the results.  
  
"Your two weeks in," Janet told her without looking up from the paper she was holding.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought, just needed it confirmed, thanks Janet," Sam got up and head for the door.  
  
"Congratulations," Janet said from behind her  
  
"Thanks," Sam acknowleged before leaving and closing the door behind her.  
  
* * *  
  
(1620 hours)  
  
Sam walked down the hall away from the infirmary, thinking about how she was going to tell Daniel. She knew he'd probably be over the moon, but it didn't make it any easier. As she made her way around the corner and past the elevator she saw Daniel walking toward her with his head in a book, she always wonder how he was able to do that, walking while reading. She was surpised he didn't run in to things with the way he got in to his work.  
  
"Daniel?" She said drawing his eyes out of the book and on to her. The smile on his face was priceless, and she felt as though she was falling in love with him all over again.  
  
"Sam! I was just coming to wait next to elevator for you,"  
  
"Worried that I'd loose my way from here to my office huh?" Sam teased.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't want you to think I was too smothering," He told her looking a little let down.  
  
"No Daniel, I think it's great you wanted to wait for me, it's just that what if I had of come early? You'd be standing for a long time thinking that something was wrong because you hadn't seen me arrive," She explained.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose you're right, I just felt bad about leaving you this morning," He told her, his smile returning.  
  
"You shouldn't have, I mean, it's not like I haven't woken up by myself before, and anyway, the note was all I needed," Sam explained, smiling as she took his hand in hers.  
  
At the feel of her hand in his, Daniel gave in to urge to kiss her, pulling her gently to him, he kissed her full and deep.  
  
"What if someone sees us?" Sam whispered.  
  
"Who cares," Daniel whispered back before going in for a second kiss.  
  
Sam smiled at the thought of his carefree attitude and wished that she shared it, but knowing that she didn't, at least not yet.  
  
"We should talk to General Hammond first," She urged, reluctantly braking the kiss.  
  
"You're right," Daniel agreed with small smile. Then his smile grew slightly, "Then lets go and see him now,"  
  
Walking past her towards Hammond's office, Daniel paused waiting for her to catch up.  
  
* * *  
  
(1630 hours)  
  
Outside Hammond's door, Sam and Daniel stopped and were just about to knock as Daniel said,  
  
"Here goes nothing," Knocking, they waited for a response, after it came, they entered.  
  
"Sir," Sam acknowleged.  
  
"Dr. Jackson, Mjr. Carter, what can I do you for?" He asked rutinely.  
  
"We've got a hypothetical proposition for you Sir," Daniel replied.  
  
"Alright, I'm listening,"  
  
"Well Sir," Sam took over "what if there were two people on this base that were intimately involved, but one was a civillian? What would be the draw backs to that? Or consiquences if you will,"  
  
"Well there wouldn't be any, only that they would be watched closely to see if the relationship was intifearing with their work, but other than that... no, I can't think of anything wrong with that. It isn't against regulations. Why do you ask? Is there a couple on base that are together?"  
  
"Yes Sir," Daniel replied, then added "Us,"  
  
"You and Major Carter?" Hammond asked slightly dumbfounded.  
  
"Yes Sir," Sam answered  
  
Taking hold of each other, Sam and Daniel looked sincerely at the general as if searching for second thoughts on the older mans face.  
  
"I must say, I never had any idea. But I stand by what I said, there is nothing wrong with you having this relationship. How long has it been going on?"  
  
"Three months, two weeks, Sir," Sam informed him.  
  
As George Hammond pondered the information he was just given, Daniel felt the sudden feeling that now was the time, Jack my friend, you were right! He thought to himself.  
  
"General, I just need to ask Sam something, and I know that it won't look appropriate for here and now, but my gut's telling me that now is the perfect time," Turning to face Sam, Daniel bent down slowly to one knee and pulled the ring out of his pocket that he and shown Jack earlier, and asked "Sam, I know this is fast, but something in me is telling me that now, is perfect. Will you marry me?"  
  
At Daniel's unexpected proposal, Hammond's jaw simply dropped. "Yes, there no question of it, yes," Sam answered, she was now the happiest she'd ever been, and was glad she was pregnant.  
  
Now is the perfect time Sam, tell him about the baby, she thought to herself, and if the General doesn't fall off his chair I'll be surprised.  
  
"You surprised me, Daniel, now it's my turn," she told him calmly, as he watched her intently she said, "I'm pregnant,"  
  
The General looked completely dumbfounded now, and looked as though he was about to pass out in shock. Almost, Sam thought to herself, smiling inwardly. Daniel couldn't speak, simple as that, he was speechless. Wow, he thought to himself, didn't see that coming, not going to complain either, I'm going to be a father! He had a million things going through his head but he just couldn't put them in to words to say, so he did the only thing he felt capable of doing at the time, and hugged Sam, holding on and never wanting to let go.  
  
It took no time at all for the news the sweep through SGC, that Sam and Daniel were together, engaged and expecting.  
  
* * * 


	5. 3 crows a wedding, 4 crows a birth

Chapter 5 – (Old Saying) 3 Crows a Wedding, 4 Crows a Birth  
  
November 11th 2004  
  
(8 Months, 2 Weeks later)  
  
(1100 hours)  
  
"How does that feel?" Janet asked Sam curiously.  
  
"It feels fine, not too tight," Sam answered truthfully.  
  
Sam was being helped into her wedding dress by Janet, her maid of honor. Sam was due to have the baby today but so far everything was going to plan, and she hoped that she and Daniel were Married before she went into labor. The wedding was an hour away, and the venue was already set up with all of the guests already there. It wasn't being held that far away from Cheyenne Mountain, in case there was a Stargate emergency, but it was a beautiful spot none-the-less. Sam was just greatful that her father could come, being the most important member of the Tok'ra made it doutbful at first, but he had said he wouldn't miss it for the world, or any othe planet for that matter. His Tok'ra symbiote Selmac, seemed greatful for the invite as well, not that there was much choice. Janet's daughter, Cassie, was also a bridesmaid. And Jack was Daniel's best man, along with Teal'c, who was bringing Bra'tac and his son, Ry'ac. Daniel had only made one request of who to invite, since his parents had died and he had no other family, the only Person he really wanted to be there, besides Sam, was Catherine. Cathrine had been the one who introduced him to the Stargate, so to speak, and if it weren't for her, he wouldn't be where he was today. Sam was only too happy to agree. Other guests included Jonas, Mj Davis and other SGC personal, and Thor, leader of the Asgard.  
  
"I've got butterflies," Sam told Janet, then added, "Or I guess it could be the babies,"  
  
"Well, they could come at any time now," Janet told her. Sam had had an ultrasound but only to see if the babies was ok, she wanted the genders of her babies to be a surprise.  
  
"I can't wait, I only hope it's after the ceremony,"  
  
"I'm sure it will be," Janet said reassuringly.  
  
At ten to seven, after everyone was ready, they got in to the cars and headed to the ceremony area. After arriving five minutes later, Sam got out of the car to her fathers waiting hand.  
  
"You Look beautiful Sammy," Jacob told his daughter, and so she did.  
  
"Thanks dad, you don't scub up too bad either," She chuckled, admiring old airforce uniform.  
  
"Yeah, it still fits too," He said looking down at himself  
  
After Janet had come around from the other side of the car, they headed towards the arch leading to the alter of the outdoor event. As soon as Sam stepped under the arch with her father beside her, the music began to play and she saw Daniel waiting for her at the end of the red carpet, his smile was warm and inviting, and she smiled back at him.  
  
"Isn't she beautiful?" Daniel asked Jack standing behind him.  
  
"Yes, she is," He replied in aw.  
  
Finishing the walk down the carpet to her one true love, Sam turned and face him, and he smiled gently at her taking her hand.  
  
"Shall we begin?" The priest asked.  
  
* * *  
  
(1400 hours)  
  
Two hours after the ceremony began, they were in to the reception with no hint of the baby coming as of yet. Daniel and Sam Jackson sat watching the celebrations.  
  
"Care to dance Mrs. Jackson?" Daniel asked his new wife and long time friend.  
  
"Like the sound of that. I liked my old last name, but this one is yours, and I like it even better," She told him.  
  
Just after she had finished her sentence, she was hit with a sharp pain to the stomach making bend over in her chair.  
  
"Sam?" Daniel pushed.  
  
"I would dance, if I weren't going into labor," She winced.  
  
"Jack! Janet! Jacob!" Daniel called out over his shoulder. The whole room came to a stand still as Jack, Janet and Jacob weaved though the crowd.  
  
"The badies are coming!" He explained panicy as Jack and Janet reached him.  
  
Picking Sam up in his arms, Daniel carried her out to the waiting car that Jacob had ran to get at Daniel's initial warning. With Jacob in the driver's seat, Daniel gently eazed Sam in to the back seat and climbed in after her acting as her backrest. Jack and Janet climbed in to Jack's SUV and tailed the lead car to the hospital while other guests did the same thing if they had previously agreed to come.  
  
After arriving, Sam and Daniel were taken straight though to the delivery room because Sam's contractions had started at five minutes apart insted of 20 minutes to half an hour.  
  
* * *  
  
(1430 hours)  
  
"How long do you reckon they've been in there?" Jack asked impatiently sitting in the waiting room.  
  
"Half an hour Jack, and that's only a short time, some women take hours," Janet informed him tiredly.  
  
"Pfft, stuff that!"  
  
"Jack!" Jacob warned  
  
"Sorry," He appoligised timidly.  
  
After a few minutes of silnce and figiting fingers, Daniel walked down the corridor Carrying a banle of blue blanket. Entering the waiting room, Jacob was the first up and over, followed closely by Janet, Cassie and Jack.  
  
"This is little Matthew Jacob Jackson," He said barely above a whisper "He came ten minutes ago, Phoenix Sha're came five minutes later, but they only let me bring out Matthew to show you. Phoenix had to go straight into the viewing room, she was a little smaller, but I reckon her bigger brother was looking out for her," He added with a soft smile.  
  
"He's beautiful," Janet observed, silently and unconsciously sliding her hand in to Jack's and with saying anything but being fully aware of her hand he merely squeezed gently, lettingher know he was aware.  
  
"How's Sammy doing?" Jacob inquired to his new son-in-law.  
  
"She's fine. She was tired so she's sleeping at the moment,"  
  
At the mention of his mother, Matthew stirred silently in his sleep. Daniel smiled warmly at him, he had his mother cute little nose.  
  
"Here Jacob, hold your Grandson," Daniel offered Matthew to his Grandfather.  
  
"How'd you like that Selmac?" He said to his Symbiote knowing Selmac could here him. It was a rhitorical question and Selmac knew that and didn't reply.  
  
Coming through from the back of the small group, George Hammond made his way to stand beside Jacob.  
  
"You're a lucky man Daniel, congratulations, he's beautiful," The General supplied.  
  
Catherine had come from just behind George and only gave Daniel a small nod and a smile to which he returned. Only Jack, Janet, Cassie, George Hammond, Catherine and Jacob had accompanied them to the hospital.Teal'c said he would have, only he had to go back to see off Bra'tac and Ry'ac. And Thor, being a small grey Asgard, proved to be a no go situation for obvious reasons. Jonas had not felt it his place to come and took the opportunity to go back to Kelowna while Bra'tac and Ray'ac went home. All other SGC personnal had gone back to the base along with Mj. Davis to be there to open the 'Gate.  
  
"Come on," Daniel rallied the group together "You can look at Phoenix through the glass," He told them leading them down the corridor, Jacob still holding his Grandson.  
  
"Aww... look at her!" Janet let out quietly. Turning around and coming only inches away from Jack's face, she felt a lump in the back of her neck. Out of the blue, or maybe by instinct, Jack leaned down, putting his hand at the nape of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss that took her breath away.  
  
"Yeah, they have a way of doing that," Daniel pointed out noticeing the kiss while everyone else had their faces plastered to the glass. At his voice everyone look away from the glass and on to Janet and Jack finishing the deep kiss. But unlike Daniel, they all started to chuckle and watched as the Doctor's face, and the Colonel's, go bright red in the illuminated corridor.  
  
Giving his Grandson one last look over he gently handed him back to his father. "I'm sorry to have to leave you like this but I have to get back through the 'Gate soon, so I'd best go. George, can I get a lift?" Jacob asked the General.  
  
"Sure," He replied  
  
"Give Sammy my best will you Daniel?" Jacob asked.  
  
"Don't worry, I will," Daniel replied sincerely.  
  
"Yeah we'd best make our selves scarce," Jack told him, taking Janet's hand "We'll come to visit again tomorrow," He added as Janet led Cassie out.  
  
"Okay,"  
  
Holding on to his son, Daniel went back to looking in the glass at his daughter.  
  
"Thanks for coming," He said not turning his head.  
  
"I was honoured to be invited," Cathrine told him at his side.  
  
"You know, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here today. I don't know where I'd be. You gave me this," He told her quietly.  
  
"Thank you Daniel, that means a lot to me. I never had any family after my father passed away, I like to think of you as family,"  
  
"Well in that case, I can be your adoptive son, which means you have a daughter-in-law, and two Grandchildren, and I'd be honoured if they could call you grandma,"  
  
"And so they can," She smiled at him. "I had best get back to the hotel, I need to catch a plane soon," She farewelled him.  
  
"Goodbye," He said watching her go.  
  
Going down the hall, he went back to Sam's room, only to find her still asleep.  
  
"Our children will have the best extended family any kid could ask for," He said to himself more than anyone else. Sitting back, he gently rocked his son, admiring his small features.  
  
* * * 


	6. sands of time

Chapter 6 – Sands of Time  
  
12th November 2022  
  
(18 years later)  
  
(0630 hours)  
  
After 18 years, the SGC hadn't change all that much. It had more technology incorperated in to it, but aside from that, same ol, same ol. The only really big occerances that happened were that of the location of the Ancient's Lost City, in the Pegasus Galexy, together with the discovery of an old base under the lost City of Atlantis now known for last 17 years as the Stargate – Atlantis programme, and the development and construction of an F-304, or the Megaship, Goliath. There were also a further two more F303's to join the Prometheus, Galexia and Thor, named after everyone's favourite little grey guy of the Asgard. Everyone thought it was fitting, seeing as the Asgard had once named one of there ships after Jack, the O'Neill. The only thing was, the O'Neill was destroyed a long time ago where as Thor was still firing on all Naquada cylinders. Over 18 years there were also a further more 19 F-302's bringing the fleet to twenty, each F-303 and the F-304 having five death gliders at it's command.  
  
The Promethius was captained by the now Lieutenant Colonel Samatha Jackson, the Galexia was led by Teal'c, Thor's captain was none other than Lieutenant Matthew Jackson and Goliath's Commander was General Jack O'Neill.  
  
Like the Russian Spacestation, Goliath was kept stationary over Earth with Transporter rings that would only activate if the ship was in exactly the right spot, just in case it was taken over and the occupants intented to come down in to the SGC. Only the four captains and Daniel, had the co- ordinates, aside from General Hammond.  
  
Another big change was the promotion of Jack from Colonel to a two star General roughly a month after Matthew and Phoenix were born. It surprised everyone, in that it just didn't suit him, that he was to much of a character to have such an important rank, and for some, it still hadn't sunk in.  
  
"Okay, that's it! Where is that scab Greg? I leant him money ages ago and little worm has been avioding me ever since," Matthew let out in a huff stepping out of his new office.  
  
"Who knows Matt, he could be anywhere, and you should know better than to give him money," Phoenix chuckled at her brother.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for the support Sis," He said sarcastically.  
  
"Go find mom, he's usually with her," Phoenix suggested.  
  
"I would if she wasn't on Prometheus, which rules that theory out,"  
  
"Hey you two, what are you arguing about?" Daniel said from behind them.  
  
"Oh dad, hey. No we're not arguing with each other, Phoenix was just trying to help me in locating Greg," Matthew explained  
  
"Greg's up on Goliath with Jack,"  
  
"Ahhh!! I knew it!"  
  
"Let me guess, you lent him money again?" His father asked him, a look of amusement playing across his face.  
  
"Yeah, good guess," Matt let out dryly  
  
"Wasn't hard," Phoenix added  
  
"You'll get your money back, Matt. Even if I have to get Jack to get him to give it back, just learn from your mistakes okay? I mean I'm all for giving, you know that, but you have to remember, he is Jack's son, and he'll try with all he's worth to get you to forget about the loan, but to avoid that, you can't give in to him, okay?"  
  
"Yeah I got it," Matt said in a happier tone.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you to it," Daniel told his son. "Phoenix? You coming?"  
  
"Huh?" She got out  
  
"Translations?" Daniel prodded.  
  
"Oh yeah, sure. Cya Matt,"  
  
"Cya, Phoen," He said before going down the corridor in the oppisite direction. Their kids were everything Daniel knew they'd be, Phoenix was incredibly smart and was even put up a year in school, as was Matthew. They were both fluent in all of the languages he had taught them so far, and that was half of all the languages he knew. He also knew getting in to an argument with either of them was pointless and frustating in that you could never win, they had their mother and father's brains and Jack's incredibly quick wit, they hadn't lost an argument yet and they've won every debate they've ever been put into. Daniel had to feel sorry for Gregory in that he was on the other end of the scale completely, he wasn't the brightest spark regardless of the fact Jack had made him come everytime Daniel or Sam would sit down and teach Phoenix and Matthew and they always made him feel wanted, even though he abused that sometimes.  
  
Jack and Janet had gotten married a year after Sam and Daniel had, and had had Gregory Charles O'Neill a year after that, it was the perfect time to get anything you wanted out of Jack, because after Greg was born, he turned into a soft teady bear. Daniel hadn't done that, he hadn't let people walk all over him, but Jack did, which surprised him a bit.  
  
Sitting in Daniel's office, they worked on Translations for a good two hours before quiting for the day. Going down to the mess, they sat at one of the empty tables.  
  
"You done well today," Daniel told her.  
  
"It wasn't that hard," Phoenix stated.  
  
"I know, it's called repation, it helps you to remember it better," He explained  
  
"But I remember it fine," She pushed.  
  
"You're going to fight me on this, aren't you?" Daniel asked regretfully. And all Phoenix had to do was give him a big cheeky grin and he dropped his head down on to his folded arms.  
  
"I should have known better than to try and argue with you, I lose every single time, ... wait, I'll rephrase that, I give up every single time, because contrary to what you might, and probably do, think, you still don't know all the things your mother and I know,"  
  
"Dad, you try too hard, that's your problem. That, and you take the bait really well," She offered.  
  
"Oh great, fishing terms. That's it, you have to spend less time with Jack now, you'll only encourage him," Daniel 'mock' ordered.  
  
"Oh, that's nice," Came Jack's voice from behind him  
  
"Actually..." Phoenix started to say, but was stopped by Daniel's warning look.  
  
"What?" She retaliated with a chuckle.  
  
"It was sarcasm, and I don't want any more argument about it," Daniel let out in frustration.  
  
"Danny boy," Jack began "Relax a little why don't ya?"  
  
"Sam, where are you when I need you?" He muttered to himself  
  
"Right here, Daniel," Sam's soft voice came from behind him as if on cue.  
  
"Impecable timing," He started "I thought you were training some new pilots for the Promethius Death Glider squadron?" Daniel inquired.  
  
"Oh, I was. Matthew wanted to brake in the rookies, though, so I let him. After all, he needs experince so that he can train his own pilots for Thor's squadron," pauseing for a moment, Sam pondered what she had just said then added "Okay, that sounded good in my head, but in speaking it..." she cut herself off, getting up she ran back out the door.  
  
"Glad she noticed her mistake, 'cuase I didn't want to be the one to have tell her," Jack noted.  
  
Daniel wanted nothing more than to go off at Jack about being a hipercrit, but manged to keep it in, his face tightening.  
  
Phoenix had noticed her father's expression, and didn't want to be around when blew his top because he had a habit of keeping it all inside, although she hadn't seen him lose it yet, but what amazed her everytime, was how easily and quickly he forgave people. She didn't think that she'd even be capable of being as stong in her mind as her father was.  
  
"Don't Jack," Daniel warned in a low theatening voice "Don't,"  
  
Stifling his anger, Daniel got up from the table, leave Jack to wonder what he did.  
  
"Huh?" He managed, after Daniel left.  
  
"You unconsciously insulted Matthew, dad's touchy that way, you should know that," Phoenix informed him, getting up from the table she turned to face the older man "Don't worry, he'll get over it, he always does," and then she too left Jack to stew in his thoughts.  
  
"I've really gotta stop doing that," he mentally told himself. And went back to eating.  
  
* * *  
  
Jogging down the tunnel, Phoenix caught up to her father. He still looked mad when she put her hand on his shoulder but his face played a smile when he saw who it was.  
  
"I shouldn't take Jack so seriously, but I can't help it. You, Matthew and your mother are my life, I can't help but be defensive," Daniel apolagised.  
  
"You don't need to explain it to me, dad, I get it,"  
  
Taking off his glasses, Daniel pinched the bridge of his nose. It was then that a voice came over the base's PA system,  
  
"SG-1 to the confrence room, ASAP, ... all members of the meeting 'Revelation' to the confrence room, ASAP"  
  
"Well, that's us," Daniel observed, returning his glasses to the bridge of his nose. Turning, they walked towards the briefing room.  
  
Jack looked up from his belated breakfast, at the message that came over the PA system.  
  
"Yeah typical," He retaliated, getting up from his seat, he left the mess hall.  
  
"Wow, you've blown me away, Matthew, I came back thinking I was going to walk in on a class room of delinquents. Instead, I find the group of my new poilets even more in line than when I left them," Sam said surprised, stopping to look at the speaker when the anouncement came over it.  
  
"Sorry to leave you guys, but that's our call," Sam said to the newbie pilots after the message finished, going to the door, Sam and Matt left leaving the pilots standing at attention.  
  
* * * 


	7. revelations

Chapter 7 – Revelations  
  
(0900 hours)  
  
Sitting around the table, SG-1 and the off-worlders, waited for the President and the Representitives from Russia, the UK, Germany, Asia Pacific, and Australia.  
  
"Tell you what, they're still as slow as they used to be before I joined the Tok'ra," Jacob observed with amusement.  
  
"Indeed, though I have never been of the Tok'ra," Teal'c agreed.  
  
"Don't worry Teal'c, I know what you mean," Jocab smiled.  
  
"This is indeed the height of rudeness, high officals should not have to wait for others of the same standing, to arrive at a meeting that they should have been on time for," Thor stated irritably.  
  
"Yeah, we know, that's just the way they are. Rude," Jack agreed.  
  
At Jack's comment, the door opened as the rest of the meeting's members came through taking their respective seats.  
  
"Sorry we're late," Hammond said off handedly.  
  
"Indeed, however it does not excuse the fact that this is of the up most importance to your world, and if this is how all meetings take place than it is of no surprise that you are not as advanced as most races. My apologies to O'Neill, and SG-1, who have made the upmost effort," Thor said as though he was talking to members of his own high council. At Thor making his presence known, the rest of the officals sat quietly in what could only be discribed as guilt.  
  
"You must be Thor," The President put forward to the small grey Asgard.  
  
"I am, and although this is not my world, I suggest we begin," He stated.  
  
"Amen to that," Daniel spoke at last.  
  
"Okay, well I guess we should just throw idea's around the table to begin with," Hammond suggested.  
  
"Sure, why not? How about I start?" Daniel spoke out.  
  
"By all means Dr. Jackson," Hammond agreed  
  
"The aftermath would be a good starting point,"  
  
"Why do you say that?" Jack inquired.  
  
"Well basically you have to take into account how long this secret has been kept from the world," He said looking at the Presedent "The Stargate Program has been in secret operation for 25 years or so, we can't just dive in with no plan as to how these people are going to react. You do that and people are going to be very ticked off at the fact that it has taken us 25 years to reveal it. You're going to have a lot of people to win back the trust of. They're not going to like the fact that they've had something like this kept from them, something this big. In my opinion, they should have been told after the very first mission, but like that old saying goes, 'no point crying over spilt milk'," Daniel said looking down at the table most of the time.  
  
"You don't think this will work Dr. Jackson?" The Australian Rep. Asked.  
  
"Oh, it'll work," He stated "I mean after you tell them they're gonna know, so it'll work yeah, they're just not going to be happy it,"  
  
"I don't know, I think they might surprise us," Matthew suggested.  
  
"I hope you're right Matt, I really do," Daniel sighed.  
  
"I've got a suggestion," The Asian Rep. stated.  
  
Among the Officals, were the Representitives of Australia, Asian Pacific, Germany, the Unighted Kingdom and Russia, however they were only Earth's officals including the President. The off-worlder's included Thor, Jacob/Selmac of the Tok'ra, Cha'ka of the Unas who's translator was Daniel, and Warrick who Sam once raced with in his planet's Space Race.  
  
"Ok, lets hear it," Jack pushed.  
  
"Well each of us, the Representitives, could set up some sort of program in our respective, and surrounding countries, to help the worlds people to come to terms with it," He offered confidently.  
  
"That could work, see that that's looked in to," Hammond agreed.  
  
"My people will help in any way possible" Cha'ka put forward after Daniel finished translating for him.  
  
"Cha'ka said that he and his people will help in any way they can," Daniel supplied when everyone stopped and were looking at Cha'ka.  
  
"Tell him we appricate that," The President responded, and Daniel did.  
  
"You can count the Tok'ra in on that too," Jacob put forward  
  
"We too," Warrick added.  
  
Thor merely nodded his head slowly much the same as Teal'c would have done.  
  
"Well now that the aftermath has been establishd, lets move on to what will be said," Hammond motioned after a short silence.  
  
* * * (1550 hours)  
  
The meeting had ended after about an hour of heated discussion and Sg-1 had gone back to their daily duties pending the announcement which was to be held at 1600 hours in the main hall of Denver, Colorado's capital. It was suggested that it be held in Washington but decided against due to the distance away from the 'Gate, no one wanted to be too far away from Cheyenne Mountain in case of an emergancy.  
  
"I can't believe they threw this on me," Daniel moaned sitting next to Sam, watching everything getting set up for the Stargate revelation that was to take place in ten minutes.  
  
"You'll do fine," She assured him.  
  
Daniel had been choosen to do the bulk of the talking due to his 'people skills' and the fact that he was Earth's main ambasitor, and frankly, he wasn't looking forward to it. Sam had been told that she would explain the technical aspects of the Stargate and the technology they had accquired on the various off-world missions, while the President would make the first initial announcement regarding the 'Gate.  
  
"Ok people, we go in five," One of the camera crew announced, and with that everyone started moving in to their select positions.  
  
At a minute to air-time, the President sat at the head of a semi-circular table and got himself composed. Daniel sat on one side of him and Hammond on the other. Jack and Teal'c sat next to Hammond while Sam and Thor sat beside Daniel resectively. As the President sat at attention, the camera man started to counted down to air.  
  
"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three," and with his fingers, he regested two then one, at one, the red record light came on.  
  
"Good morning and afternoon, people of the world. As it has been brought to your attention, this is an annoucement of the up most importance, and I do hope that you are all watching this live broadcast around the world," The Pesident began. "This is do with with a secret Airforce operation known to those involved, as the 'Stargate Program',"  
  
Sitting in his chair in front of the TV, of his home in Olando, Florida. The young clone of Jack O'Neill, now 34, looked on in amazement at the topic of the Stargate.  
  
"Well, I'll be damned, and it's about time too," he muttered to himself.  
  
Sitting back, young O'Neill made himself comfortable for the pending annoucemnet.  
  
Back in Denver, Daniel figited with a pen that was on the table before him as the President made his introduction.  
  
"You'll be fine," Sam whispered in his ear when she noticed he unease. He simply smiled in reply and waited until he was introducted to speak first.  
  
"To speak more about the program and it beginings, I'll hand you over to Dr. Daniel Jackson, an archeologist and Linguist, together with being one of the members of this program's leading team, SG-1," At the President's intro of Daniel, the camera moved around to point directly at him. Choking back his fear, he put on a brave face and spoke, "Thank you Mister President, Well to start with I'll go into the history of the Stargate here on Earth. The Stargate is an alien artifact that was found in Giza, Eygpt, in 1928 by a woman named Catherine, or her father more so. Basically the 'Gate is a ring, rather like a door, that allows us to go to different worlds throughout the galexy and the Universe. And I hate to be the barer of bad news, but I think all you sceptics out there are cop an ear full from the die-hard sci-fi geeks out there that seem to have known all along that we weren't alone in this Universe. Anyhow, the Stargate is part of an intriecet network of thousands upon thousands of Stargate's throughout the Galexy and beyond and all it takes is an address of seven symbols dailed in to our base computer, and we could travel to any planet with a 'Gate on it," Daniel held up a sheet with diagrams on it and proceeded to explain them. "This is the Stargate," he said, pointing the tip of his pen to a picture of the 'Gate papercliped to the bottom of the paper. "And this, is a DHD, or Dail Home Device, used to put addresses into the Stargate," He said moving the pen tip to the sketch of a DHD. The final diagram on the paper was that of the example he had first used to explain the 'Gate's address system to the officials before the very first mission. "This final picture here," he said pointing to it. "is roughly 26 years old. It's the picture that I first used to explain the Stargate's address system, and as you can probably guess, that is how long this has been a secret for, it was 26 years ago that myself, Jack O'Neill, who you'll meet, and a few others stepped through the 'Gate for the first time and since then... We have met so many different people from so many different races, some like us, and some not. Most allied, a few not," At that, the camera panned across to Thor sitting just next to Daniel, and Daniel continued "This, is Thor, and Thor is one of the leading members of an allied race known as the Asgard," At his introduction, Thor simply bowed his head to the camera, before it panned back to Daniel.  
  
"The Asgard are one of the main off-world defenders of Earth, and if it weren't for them, Earth may not have even been today. Earth has been under a constant threat since long before we knew about the Stargate, from a race known as the Gau'ld. The only way I can think of explaining the Gau'ld to you, is the that they are simply parasites, nothing more. The Gau'ld are a snake like creature that we call a Symbiote, that take humans as host's. It's with the help of the Asgard and another race known as the Tok'ra, that we've been kept safe for as long as we have, there is just so much that we can't reveal in so little time, but a site that has been two years in the making, www.Stargatecommand.org, will have everything on it that you could want to know, wether it be about the program, or the people that work there, anything,"  
  
"Thank you Dr. Jackson," The President said taking the floor once again. "now I had you over to Dr. Jackson's wife, Lt. Col. Samantha Jackson, also of Sg-1, to explain the technological side of the program," He offered.  
  
"Mr. President," Sam acknoweldged taking the floor. "as Daniel said, this program has been running for 26 years, and in that time we've come across incredibly advanced technology and advanced our own in the process. The Stargate is made of a mix of alien metal eliments and one of these, called Naquada, has been found on many different planets and we've been able to mine it and use it to uprade our weapons against the Goa'uld. We've also used it to construct a fleet of ships, 20 of these," She said showing a picture of an F-302 "which we call F-302's or Death Gliders, 3 F-303's," she held up another picture, this time of Promethius. "this is Promethius, and there is also Thor named after 'The' Thor, and Galexia. And our final ship is Goliath, an F-304. There are more in the making, but they won't be ready for a few years yet," Sam then nodded her head to Daniel and the camera moved on to him once again.  
  
"There isn't really any more to be said that wouldn't take forever to explain except for maybe Stargate Atlantis, another branch program that started almost 18 years ago. We were, at the time, searching for a Lost City that was built by the Ancients, we thought that they had technology of benefit to use. We found the city in the Pegasus Galexy, this too, means that we have found Atlantis here on Earth, however, we're not able to say where it is due to obvious reasons, this is hard for acheologists to deal with, I know, but it can't be helped, it's location has to stay a secret. We just hope in time that we can tell you all, but right now we have a great team lead by Dr. Elizabeth Weir in the Lost City. Any other information, besides the location, can be found at the site I mentioned earlier," when Daniel finished, the President said a few words about Jack and Teal'c before closing the live announcement.  
  
* * * 


	8. hero with a capital H

Chapter 8 – Hero with a capital 'H'  
  
(1630 hours)  
  
Outside the hall, Sg-1 stod with the President, Hammond and Thor after answering a few questions from the waiting media.  
  
"I'm glad I didn't have to say anything," Jack said after seeing the hoard of media.  
  
"Well it was better than facing of Goa'uld forces, like we usually do," Daniel argued thoughtfully.  
  
"I do not believe so DanielJackson," Teal'c added.  
  
"Ok maybe, but at least here, I'm not going to injured," He stated to argue his case, everyone else just shared a look of agreement. It was then that Daniel and Jack both noticed a man acting strangely and giving Thor a look of hatered.  
  
"You see-"Jack started.  
  
"Yeah, I see him," Daniel finished for him, both men looking descreatly at the stranger.  
  
Almost too quick for both men to see, the man pulled out a small gun and aimed it at Thor pulling the trigger.  
  
"NOOO!!!," Jack yelled to his younger friend as he side stepped quickly to intercept the bullet.  
  
The bullet burned in to Daniel's upper mid-section, an inch or so below his rib cage and an inch to the right of his middle.  
  
"Take back my last argument," Daniel let out at a whisper, blood covering the bottom half of his white dress shirt, his grey jacket lying on the ground beside him.  
  
"Daniel?" Sam said softly at his side, a tear sliding silently down her cheek.  
  
"It had to happen to someone," he let out a little louder but not by much, a saddend smile crept on to his face.  
  
'He's trying to be strong for me' Sam thought to herself and returned the same pained smile. By now the abulance was already on it's way and Thor and the President were in the President's armoured car as was Teal'c due his alien-ness.  
  
"Hang in there Danny boy," Jack said from behind Sam.  
  
When the ambulance arrived it drove right up next to them clearing the crowd that had gathered, and the paramedics jumped out loading Daniel onto a strecher and putting him in to the van. Sam hopped in after them and by this time Daniel was already unconcious due to his seveare blood loss.  
  
Starring blankly at the departing van, Jack couldn't bring it to himself to look away, until he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. He simply lowered his head, then lifted it again to see Teal'c looking at him.  
  
"He will make it O'Neill," He assured in his usual Teal'c way.  
  
"Yeah T, he will," Jack agreed unconfidently, then both went back to staring after the ambulance.  
  
Playing on a TV for sale in one of Denver's eletricals shops, a news ancherman covered the shooting with an urgency only seen in war zones or events such as these.  
  
* * * (2200 hours)  
  
"Dammit, how long has he been in there?!" Phoenix let out impatiently in the Denver Hospital waiting room.  
  
Phoenix and Matthew had arrived within 20 minutes of the shooting with Janet and Greg. Jack and Teal'c had followed shortly after the ambulance behind the President, Thor, Jacob and Gen. Hammond and had arrived as Daniel was being taken in to theater. The air was tense as Sam broke the short silence to answer her daughter.  
  
"About 3 and a half hours, Honey, just be patient okay? Your dad needs you to be strong for him, he'll be okay,"  
  
'Why am I telling them that, when I don't even believe it myself?' Sam thought to herself almost braking down. Matt had noticed, and came over taking his mother into his arms. That was the trigger, at her son's affection Sam began to cry. After a tight family hug between Sam, Matt, Phoenix and Jacob, a doctor came in to the waiting room to speak with them about Daniel's current condition. Matthew was still holding on to his mother figuring that whatever was going to be said, he would be her shoulder to cry on.  
  
"Mrs. Jackson?" the doc. looked toward her, giving a judgemental look at Sam and the young man holding her.  
  
"Yes," Sam confirmed  
  
"We have a good feeling about your husband, he has a fighting spirit and from where we're at at the moment, he looks like he'll cover fully. It will be touch and go for the next day or so though, because he did die on us twice during the operation,"  
  
"That sounds like our Danny Boy, always a fighter," Jack said putting a reassuring hand on his 2IC's shoulder, to which Sam merely gave a saddened smile.  
  
"I would suggest that when it comes time to see him, that you don't unduely stress him out with this affair you seem to be having with this young man," The doctor perscribed accusingly.  
  
"What?!... Oh my god!... I can't believe I'm hearing this!" Matt let out at a yell and was close to knocking the doctor's lights out "She is my mother!!" he yelled, getting up in the doctor's face now. Putting a gentle hand on his chest, pushing him back, his sister got between them.  
  
"Matt," Phoenix strained, looking up at her brother's face, seeing that anger etched there.  
  
"Matt?" She asked waiting for a response, at his name, Matt's features softend and he took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for, it's just been a long night," The doctor apologized. Matthew simply snorted raising his hands in defeat giving off the sense that the doctor just wasn't worth the effort that he needed to save for his father's well being.  
  
As the doctor walked away he ran in to one of his colleages who had seen the specticle.  
  
"You are unbelievable Adams, you know that?" his colleage scorned.  
  
"Like you wouldn't have come to the same conclusion, Craig," Dr. Adams threw back.  
  
"Even if I didn't know who they were, I wouldn't have said that, even if it were my conclusion, which it wouldn't have been," shaking his head Dr. Craig walked towards the group.  
  
"You'll have to excuse my colleage, doctor Adams, even has a severe case of foot in mouth disease," Doctor Craig appolagized.  
  
Meanwhile, in the lunch room, doctor Adams flicked on the TV to catch a rerun of the earlier annocement of the Stargate on the late news.  
  
"Aw Crap!," He cursed at himself, realizing his mistake that his colleage obviously knew about.  
  
* * * 


	9. when all is said and done

Chapter 9 – When All's Said and Done  
  
26th November, 2022  
  
(2 Weeks later)  
  
(1500 hours)  
  
After two weeks, Daniel was now back at the SGC, set up in the infirmary instead of a public hospital. Sam had been sneaking artifacts and texts for him to work on, much to the disgust of Janet who didn't miss a beat. The rest of SG-1 had gone back on active duty after they knew Daniel would be okay, much to the reluctance of Sam, who would have very much prefered to be in the infirmary with the man she loved, than on some planet billions of miles away.  
  
Matthew had been right, Daniel realised, about how the world would react to the Stargate program, that they'd surprise the SGC by how well they'd take the revelation. The world had given nothing but it's massive support, and for that, SG-1 were greatful. Lying here his bed, Daniel read a newspaper Janet had provided him with. With look of 'I'll be damned' Daniel smiled to himself as well as to the rest of his colleages, things were going to be okay, he knew that now, things were perfect. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to reminiss over the past 25 years, all that was lost and altimately gained. He grinned finally, at the newspaper's front page head line, before falling asleep.  
  
'Stargate Program and Web Site a Massive Hit'  
  
The End 


End file.
